offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brynn1100
Brynn1100 is a YTR Member. He is also a Moderator. Unfortunatly, Brynn left YTR due to it causing him stress. He returned because he didn't wanted anyone being worried about him. Brynn finally quit YTR on 4/29/2014 but probably came back like one day later. He has been there ever since and Starman, Hammycheez and Kyle are his closest friends, with Hammycheez replacing Bartman as his British Brother. About Brynn1100 Brynn1100 is a British YTR who makes machinimas, remixes and fangames! His current project is Sonic Legacy which got infected by the Starman disease. He has been on the internet for over 5 years. He's been making games on YTR since 2013. He also can't take jokes. Series he has created SM64 Twilit Revolution Brynn's Gameplays (Done) Game Projects Sonic Legacy (Cancelled) Mega Man Corruption (With SMUS16475) Super Mario Emerald Appearances as a Character Starman3's Blooper Series He first appeared in Blooper 40 with a different color code. He next appeared in Blooper 44 where he broke the windows when he came in, and said his line "gleeeeetch" for the first time in Starman3's videos. He is usually seen with either Bartman or Hammycheez because he's British and Starman can't make personalities to save his life. SM64 Twilit Revolution He plays a major role in most of these videos, however, he is mostly talking to people. SM64 Adventures He first appears in episode 4 of this series. He warns Pink if Enzo followed Troll Boo a "glitch" would happen, which he was criticized for by Smus. Starman Generation He appeared in this video and didn't play a very big role despite being Starman's "best friend". Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land He appeared next to Royal and Starman3 asking them where Enzo is. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He appears when Pink comes to Blooper Land. He was trapped shortly before her arrival, and just waited to know what was going on. After MarioMario makes a point they have to help their friends with Pink, he agrees to start before Starman3. He saves 3 people at Cool Cool Mountain. He gets in an argument with some girls he was warned about from Pink, but gets help from Cooolboy78 unintentionally. He meets his British Brothers and they escape to take a break in the Cool Cool Mountain room. He next appears when Pink and Starman3 return to the castle. He helps explain some of the events that have happened. Appearances as a User Skype Conversation Battles He first appeared in episode 4, where he and Cyrus had a fight over which was better than which. He next appeared in 5, contributing to the cut-off contest around the beginning. In number 6, he participates around halfway through and talks about going to a Halloween party. He doesn't appear until 9, where he responds to Lance by meowing randomly, and in 11, where he is next seen, he coughs alot in it, but can still be heard. SM64 Shorttakes In Thunder's Random Logic, he asks her why she acts so random. Super Mario Shorts Brynn first appears in 9, where he asked Royal what time it was, which Brynn corrected him on it being lunchtime instead of Starman time, and when Starman3 crashed in the door, Brynn disappeared out of the scene. Special "Other" Videos Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, he participates in the Wing Cap race they have at Bob-omb Battlefield and the music video they make later. Pink's New Year Special In this video, he gets excited for his birthday, which is on New Years Day, which Pink and Jinda are shocked about. He also comes out to Pink when she's remembering the past. Counterparts Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Brynn4400 Star World counterpart: Starynn1100 Category:Youtube Ranger Members Category:Old Members of YTR Category:Retired SM64 Machinimists